Texas Bronco
Texas Bronco (テキサスブロンコ) is the theme song of Terryman. 'Lyrics' Rōmaji= :"HELLO! TEXAS no kōya wo jiyū ni kakemawaru TERRYMAN da. :Watashi wa AMERICA no chōjin daga. :KINNIKUMAN no iru Nihon e kite, :sukkari dai no nihon-biiki ni natte shimatta. :Naze nara, nihonjin mo mata, nani yori mo :jiyū to seigi wo ai suru hitobito datta kara." :Kinpatsu ga kaze ni yure :Sunabokori maiagaru :Yūyake wo se ni ukete :AMERICAN DREAM ga yatte kuru :COWBOY HAT sora ni nage :Tatakai no uzu no naka :Mune ni kagayaku SILVER STAR :Ai to yūki no kunshō na no sa :BRONCO jiyū to iu na no toride wo mamoru tame :BRONCO ikari wo mune ni furikaere :RING no kōya watari :Kokoro no sabaku koete :TEXAS BRONCO (GO HIDE!) :"Katsute TEXAS no jiyū to dokuritsu o mamoru tame ni, :seibu no yūsha-tachi ga MEXICO no dokusaisha no taigun to tatakatte inochi o otoshita. :Watashi no karada niwa sono yūsha-tachi no chi ga nagarete irun da! :Watashi mo jiyū to seigi o mamoru tame niwa, yorokonde inochi o kakeru!" :Chi no ame ga furisosogu :Atsui tōshi moeagaru :Kanashimi wo dakishimete :AMERICAN HERO ga tachiagaru :WESTERN BOOTS akaku some :Fukiareru HURRICANE :Hokori mo takaki seibu no :Tamashii MAT ni yomigaeru :BRONCO seigi to iu na no toride wo mamoru tame :BRONCO ikari no kobushi furiagero :Shikakui JUNGLE hashiri :Yasei no kawa wo koete :TEXAS BRONCO (GO HIDE!) :Ringu no kōya watari :Kokoro no sabaku koete :TEXAS BRONCO (GO HIDE!) |-| |-| English= :"Hello! I am Terryman, one who runs free in the vast plains of Texas. :I am a Chojin from the USA. :Later on, I went to Japan, where Kinnikuman lived, :and I think I've turned Japanese. :That's because the Japanese prize :freedom and justice above all." :His blonde hair sways in the breeze :As the dust flies in the air :Here comes the American Dream :With the setting sun behind him :He throws his cowboy hat into the sky :In the midst of battle :A silver star adorns his chest :It is the badge of love and courage :BRONCO Let the rage burn within :BRONCO Guard the fortress of freedom :Dashing through the wilderness that is the ring :Across the desert that is the mind and soul :TEXAS BRONCO (go hide!) :"There was once a time when Western heroes laid down their lives :against the forces of a Mexican dictator :for the cause of freedom and independence for Texas. :The blood of these heroes flows in my veins too. :When liberty and justice is at stake, I would gladly risk my own life as well." :It's a rain of blood :Let the fighting spirit burn bright :Accepting sorrows with open arms :The American hero rises :Stain those western boots red :Let the hurricane unleash its fury :Revive the spirit of the west :With much pride :BRONCO Hurl those raging fists :BRONCO Guard the fortress of justice :Running across the square jungle :Past the wild river :TEXAS BRONCO (go hide!) :Dashing through the wilderness that is the ring :Across the desert that is the mind and soul :TEXAS BRONCO (go hide!) |-| Kanji= 「ハロー！テキサスの荒野を自由に駆け回るテリーマンだ！ 私はアメリカの超人だが、キン肉マンのいる日本へ来て、すっかり大の日本びいきになってしまった。なぜなら、日本人もまた、何よりも自由と正義を愛する人々だったから・・・」 が風に揺れ 砂ぼこり舞いあがる 夕焼けを背に受けて アメリカンドリームがやってくる カウボーイハット空になげ 戦いの渦の中 胸に輝くシルバースター 愛と勇気の勲章なのさ ブロンコ　自由という名の砦を守るため ブロンコ　怒りを胸にふりかえれ リングの荒野　渡り 心の砂漠　越えて テキサスブロンコ（ｇｏ　ｈｉｄｅ！） 「かつてテキサスの自由と独立を守るために、西部の勇者達がメキシコの独裁者の大軍と戦って命を落とした。私の体にはその勇者達の血が流れているんだ！私も自由と正義を守るためには、喜んで命を賭ける！」 血の雨が降りそそぐ 熱い闘志燃え上がる 悲しみを抱きしめて アメリカンヒーローが立ちあがる ウエスタンブーツ赤く染め 吹き荒れるハリケーン 誇りも高き西部の 魂　マットによみがえる ブロンコ　正義という名の砦を守るため ブロンコ　怒りのこぶしふりあげろ 四角いジャングル　走り 野生の河を　越えて テキサスブロンコ　（ｇｏ　ｈｉｄｅ！） リングの荒野　渡り 心の砂漠　越えて テキサスブロンコ（ｇｏ　ｈｉｄｅ！） |-| 'Listen' 'References' *The Kinniku Zukushi 'Navgation' Category:Music Category:Character Theme Song